Oracion
by xJoby
Summary: After all the events in Alamos town, our heroes find themselves shaken. Ash and Dawn maybe the most. Reflecting on some events in movie 10, feelings uncover that they had meant to keep hiding. But one song erased doubt from their hearts. PEARLSHIPPING


**PearlShipping fanfic ; end Pokemon Movie 10**

**This story takes place at the end of the Pokemon movie 10, the Rise of Darkrai. Also, it's PearlShipping, which means that it's AshxDawn. =D**

**And.. I wrote the story with the song "Oracion", also from the movie, in the background. I think it'll be a better read if you do too! ^__^ **

**And this is a one shot :D  
**

**R&R if you likey :3**

"Darkrai. ." the blonde girl sniffed. Her eyes were red from crying, and were focused in the distance.

"Alice..." the shy professor said. He removed his glasses as he folded his arms around her, his face red. Alice buried her face in his chest and let herself be led away from the scene. A silence filled with grief dawned on the group, and Brock cleared his throat.

"We should leave, guys.." he said, running his hand through his hair. He turned when he got no answer, and assumed they would follow him when they were ready. Keeping his cool seemed to be hard all of a sudden..

_My hand grasped her wrist tightly, so tight that it must have hurt.. But we didn't think of that, since she was halfway off the hot air balloon, yelling for someone to help her. Her blue eyes had been wide of fear and they widened even more when I almost lost grip on her, fear filling her eyes.. And then she landed on the bottom of the tower, safe and sound. I followed her quickly, keeping a hold on her shaking hand. But even as she looked at me, her eyes were no longer scared, and without fear she smiled at me._

_What if I hadn't been able to save her?_

"Ash..." said Dawn, seeing the troubled look on his face, unlike any look she had ever seen on his face. She was about to suggest that they would leave when he turned to her, his eyes looking straight into hers. Holding her breath, she moved closer.

"Are you really okay?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, or flinch. He just sighed.

"Are you okay? I mean, with what happened earlier. You could have been in big trouble.." he said, blushing as he did so. It was just a hint of red, but she noticed. A gentle smile spread over her face.

"But I'm okay now, right?" she said, still inching closer. She wasn't really realizing it, but she had started to shake slightly with the intensity in his voice. She couldn't get used to how much he changed when he was serious. Ash smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess.." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I got kinda .." he started. He didn't really know what to say as he felt tiny tears in the corners of his eyes. He turned away abruptly. He didn't mind if he was in danger too much, he had been quite a lot of times, but when others were involved, it didn't feel right. Especially if he couldn't protect them. Cursing his seriousness, he tried to wipe at his eyes without her seeing it. The dark-haired girl frowned slightly, putting her hand on his arm.

"Um.. I believe that it'll always be okay! Daijoubu, remember!" she said, feeling a bit teary herself as well. A blush spread over her cheeks when she felt a rough hand over hers, barely touching.

"Thanks, Dawn." he said, his voice not completely stable. A bell chimed somewhere, and a song commenced. Within seconds the soothing song, named Oracion, filled the whole town. Ash breathed out and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Silly, huh, that tune makes everything okay.." Dawn said with a smile on her face. "That surely was some adventure, right?" Ash said, stepping forward and lacing the fingers of his right hand with hers.

"Dawn.." he said, turning red. The peaceful tune in the background made him feel.. so strange.

Dawn's eyes widened when she heard him say her name in such a way.. his voice was shaking slightly, and his face had a tint of red on it. She already was blushing, and looked him in the eyes, and then down at their hands again.

"Ash, what's-" she started, before getting the shock of her life as the raven-haired boy stepped forward, slid his other hand behind her neck and brushed his lips against hers. Almost stepping back instinctively, he bit his lip, hoping that she wouldn't react the wrong way. He was shocked when she stopped him from stepping back, folding her arms around his neck and hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe. After a few seconds she stepped back slowly, looking him in the eyes with a small, happy and yet shy smile on her face. Ash grinned.

"Does this mean.." he said, cocking his head. Dawn stepped forward again, smiling as well. She grabbed his hat and brushed her fingers over the side of his face. Ash didn't even ask his hat back. Dawn looked at him.

"What do you think it means?" she said in a slightly teasing tone. Ash smiled. He pulled her hat off of her head with a swift gesture and then pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that left her breathless after just a few seconds. His arms were around her waist, and holding on tightly as she answered the kiss, deepening it with a soft sigh.

The song came to it's climax, ringing loudly in their ears.

Feelings raged through both of them, feelings that they had had for a long time, but never showed. It all showed in just this moment, while the blue-eyed girl ran her fingers through the raven-haired boy's head and clenched her fingers so tight that it must have hurt. But they were not thinking about that, because when they left from the city that had traveled between dimensions, it was different.

His hand brushed against hers as they walked behind Brock, who was humming the song. Smiling , she gently folded her hand around his. He moved a bit closer, so their shoulders touched while walking. All small things... but for them both, it had more meaning then ever. Without each other.. they literally wouldn't have survived this adventure.

And that was one of the things that had brought them together, and would keep them together for the rest of time.

-end-


End file.
